The REAL Michael Bay Yugioh
by BigBangYingYang62
Summary: An ancient alien race. A game meant for fun turned into a weapon. An ancient pharaoh and thief constantly helping and betraying each other. In the end, only one can be the King of Games. But that king will ultimately control the fate of the world. Yugi/Tea/Bakura love triangle along with some Kaiba/Kissara later. Enjoy reading what Michael Bay would probably do with Yugioh.


I am not Michael Bay, nor do I own Yugioh/Yugioh Abridged. I just made this to entertain. And as such, I'm removing Little Kuriboh's humor aspect. So please sit back and enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>Long ago, when humanity's sin and ambition was becoming apparent, a wandering alien race landed in the deserts of ancient Egypt. The Egyptian, believing these off-worlders to be Gods and Goddesses, gladly welcomed these visitors and treated them with the hospitality that would normally be granted to the Pharaoh himself. <em>_  
><em>

_As token of appreciation for this gesture, the leader of these aliens helped the Egyptians build what today are known as the Great Pyramids and Great Sphinx of Giza. But the greatest gift granted to these Egyptians was the form of entertainment that these aliens indulged in. __  
><em>

_Through being granted alien blood injections, the Egyptians could call upon ancient and powerful creatures that once co-existed with the aliens on their now ravaged home world. Just like the aliens before them, the Egyptians crafted arenas and engaged in tests of strength with them. For a time, even with these games, peace reigned. _

_For a time... _

_The aliens soon realized that these Egyptians were more like their race than first thought. Must like on the ravaged alien world, a group of Egyptians led by a priest possessed by the King _of Hell itself, and a powerful thief were bent on using these creatures for world domination. And with their power and followers, it seemed like the world would fall. __

__But the great Pharaoh whose name has been lost to history crafted technologically advanced tablets that sealed away the creatures. Being seen as superior after this, the Pharaoh ordered the aliens to leave Earth, though some chose to stay and hide among the humans. And to help keep the worst of the creatures trapped, he crafted seven alien artifacts known today as ___Millennium Items and sealed away the memories and personalities of the Hell King, thief, and himself. _

_3,000 years later, the artifact known as the Millennium Puzzle was reactivated by a boy named Yugi. This fused him with memories and personality of the Pharaoh. Although he does not know it yet, fate has brought Yugi and the Pharaoh together. A great evil is coming and Yugi will be the one to save the world as it was once saved 3,000 years ago. _

* * *

><p>"Joey! Earth to Joey! Hey, are you in there? It's your move!"<p>

The voice being spoken belonged to 15 year old Yugi Moto. His hair a spiky blend of blonde, purple, and black, pale skin, and dressed in a blue school boy outfit, he was playing the popular card game of Duel Monsters with his friend, Joey Wheeler. Joey sported a sporadic dirty blonde hairstyle, dressed in the same outfit as Yugi.

"Nyeh, sorry Yug. Just having trouble concentrating", explained Joey as he threw down Kagemusha of the Blue Flame in attack mode.

Nearby, their silver haired friend, Ryo Bakura looked at Joey's move. "Don't be so reckless", he said. "Constantly throwing your monsters into attack mode leaves your life points vulnerable should your opponent summon a stronger monster."

Brown haired male of the group, Tristan Taylor, laughed at this and clapped Bakura on the shoulder. "That's our group nerd for ya! Come on, Joey knows what he's doing."

However, Bakura's point quickly seemed to be proven. Yugi placed down a Blackland Fire Dragon in attack mode, thus bringing Joey's life points down to 0.

"No way! You win again, Yug!"

Tea, girl with shoulder length brown hair, let out a giggle at Joey's apparent surprise at his loss.

"Alright boys, now that the card game is out of the way, let's talk about getting things set up for the school dance this weekend. We ARE on the committee for it, after all."

Yugi picked up all of his cards and looked at Tea casually.

"Well, why don't we meet at my grandpa's game shop after school to discuss everything there", he suggested. "Besides, he's got a rare Duel Monsters card that I've been meaning to ask him to show us for a while."

While the rest of the group made sounds of agreement, a young man looked up from his copy of the book,_**Thus Spoke Zarathustra: A Book for All and None, **_and at the group. Short brown hair and piercing blue eyes, Seto Kaiba knew that he couldn't help but take the chance that this may be the rare card he had been searching for.

* * *

><p>"Yugi, welcome back! And I see that you and Bakura brought friends."<p>

Yugi's aged grandfather, Solomon Moto, owned one of the few game shops in town. Bakura, being a board game and trading card advocate, was a regular costumer to the store, giving Bakura enough time to bond with the family.

"Yes we did", answered Bakura. "We were going to discuss plans for arranging the school dance that's coming up."

Solomon gave a smile and crossed his hands. "Feel free to discuss to your heart's content."

Yugi, however, didn't plan on discussing plans for the school dance just yet.

"Say Gramps, could we maybe see that rare card you told me about the other day?"

Solomon kept quiet and thought about it for about a minute. Eventually, the old man let out a laugh.

"How could I refuse?" He asked joyfully before ducking under the desk. "You kids are in for a real treat."

The kids gave slight gasps of surprise as Solomon placed a decorative box on the counter top. As the box opened, a yellow card with a picture of a majestic white dragon with blue eyes was shown. The attack stat of 3,000 and defense stat of 2,500 was proof that this card was the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

* * *

><p>And I am ending the first chapter here. As you can tell, I'm giving Bakura a larger early role than he had in the anime and trying to make it actually SEEM like a Michael Bay type thing. I hope the background lore was good enough. Review if you have positive feedback or comments. See you next chapter!<p> 


End file.
